Treaty of Unity
Summary The Unity Treaty or Treaty of Unity is the official document establishing the independence of the Union of Everett. It was drawn up by the United Nations and contains demands from both sides of the issue. Unity Treaty Intro It is hereby established that as of July 4th, 2003 the fifteen seceding states of the Union of Everett are independent from the United States of America as per these terms: Terms *I. The Union of Everett is a separate and sovereign nation. **A. There are fifteen states seceding. ***1. New York, New Jersey, Connecticut, Massachusetts, Rhode Island, Vermont, New Hampshire, Maine, Pennsylvania, Ohio, Indiana, Illinois, Michigan, Maryland and Delaware. *II. The United States government must leave Everetti territory by December 31st 2003. **A. This consists of troops, agents and officials. ***1. Government officials who are legal residents of the fifteen states may maintain their government positions by declaring residency within the United States and therefore must leave the new sovereign territory. *III. All troops and soldiers who are legal residents of the fifteen states are hereby military forces of the Union of Everett. *IV. All United States laws are hereby void in the Union of Everett. **A. All laws including the new Constitution are activated as law on the date of independence. *V. The Union of Everett may remain dependent on the United States government agencies and systems for no more than two years. At this time Everett must have it's own functioning system. *VI. The gold reserves and Federal Reserve system must be split evenly by state and divided between the United States and Union of Everett. **A. Taxes collected by the fifteen states are collected by the State of New York which shall function as capitol of the nation until an official capitol city is established. ***1. The United States has no control, bearing or right over taxes or revenue within the Union of Everett. *VII. All treaties between the seceding states and other nations or organizations as written and signed in the United States are void. **A. The Union of Everett is hereby accepted into the United Nations. Added Clauses & Terms *VIII. Seceding states. **A. Florida is hereby a state and property of the government and nation of the Union of Everett as of November 13th 2003. **B. Wisconsin is hereby a state and property of the government and nation of the Union of Everett as of May 3rd 2004. **C. Alabama is hereby a state and property of the government and nation of the Union of Everett as of September 10th 2004. **D. North Carolina is hereby a state and property of the government and nation of the Union of Everett as of February 17th 2005. **E. South Carolina is hereby a state and property of the government and nation of the Union of Everett as of February 17th 2005. **F. Virginia is hereby a state and property of the government and nation of the Union of Everett as of April 9th 2005. **G. Georgia is hereby a state and property of the government and nation of the Union of Everett as of May 1st 2005. **H. Mississippi is hereby a state and property of the government and nation of the Union of Everett as of May 11th 2005. **I. Kentucky is hereby a state and property of the government and nation of the Union of Everett as of May 22nd 2005. **J. West Virginia is hereby a state and property of the government and nation of the Union of Everett as of September 13th 2005. **K. Tennessee is hereby a state and property of the government and nation of the Union of Everett as of September 29th 2005. **L. Louisiana is hereby a state and property of the government and nation of the Union of Everett as of January 23rd 2006. **M. Minnesota is hereby a state and property of the government and nation of the Union of Everett as of March 1st 2010. **N. Hawaii is hereby a state and property of the government and nation of the Union of Everett as of March 1st 2010. **O. Alaska is hereby a state and property of the government and nation of the Union of Everett as of May 7th 2012. *IX. The United States government must vacate the city of Washington DC by December 31st 2005. **A. The Union of Everett must demolish the Pentagon. *X. The nation and government of Mexico must remove its troops and government agencies from the former states of Yucatan, Campeche, Quintana Roo, Tabasco, Chiapas, Veracruz and Tamaulipas. **A. These states are hereby the sovereign territory of the Union of Everett and shall form the states of Yucatan and Maya Coast as of September 4th 2006.. *XI. The nation and government of Canada must remove its troops and government agencies from the former provinces of Ontario, Quebec, New Brunswick, Nova Scotia, Prince Edward Island, Newfoundland and Labrador. **A. These provinces are hereby the soveriegn territory of the Union of Everett and shall form the states of Ontario, Quebec, New Brunswick, Nova Scotia, Newfoundland and Labrador as of September 10th 2006. ***1. The Canadian government must vacate the city of Ottawa by June 1st 2007. *XII. The nation of Belize secedes and surrenders control of it's entirety to join and become a district within the Everetti state of Yucatan as of October 2nd 2006. *XIII. Puerto Rico hereby joins as a state of the Union of Everett as of July 17th 2007 as the thirty sixth state. *XIV. The nation of Haiti hereby surrenders control to the Union of Everett as of February 14th 2008 as the thirty seventh state. *XV. United States government under Obama administration cedes Alaska to become an autonomous region of the Union of Everett on December 6th 2010. Signatures *Kaitlyn Rachel Spencer (President of the Union of Everett) *George W. Bush (President of the United States) *Felipe Calderon (President of Mexico) *Said Musa (Prime Minister of Belize) *Rene Preval (President of Haiti) *Stephen Harper (Prime Minister of Canada) *Kofi Annan (United Nations Secretary General) *Ban Kai-moon (United Nations Secretary General) *Barack Obama (President of the United States) States *George Pataki (Governor of New York State) *Jim McGreevey (Governor of New Jersey) *John G. Rowland (Governor of Connecticut) *Ruth Ann Minner (Governor of Delaware) *Rod R. Blagojevich (Governor of Illinois) *Frank O'Bannon (Governor of Indiana) *Robert L. Ehrlich (Governor of Maryland) *Mitt Romney (Governor of Massachusetts) *Jennifer Granholm (Governor of Michigan) *Craig Benson (Governor of New Hampshire) *Bob Taft (Governor of Ohio) *Ed Rendell (Governor of Pennsylvania) *Donald Carcieri (Governor of Rhode Island) *Jim Douglas (Governor of Vermont) Additional States *Jeb Bush (Governor of Florida) *Bob Riley (Governor of Alabama) *Sonny Perdue (Governor of Georgia) *Ernie Fletcher (Governor of Kentucky) *Kathleen Babineaux Blanco (Governor of Louisiana) *Haley Barbour (Governor of Mississippi) *Mike Easley (Governor of North Carolina) *Mark Sanford (Governor of South Carolia) *Phil Bredesen (Governor of Tennessee) *Mark Warner (Governor of Virginia) *Bob Wise (Governor of West Virginia) *Anibal Acevedo Vila (Governor of Puerto Rico) *Linda Lingle (Governor of Hawaii) *Tim Pawlenty (Governor of Minnesota) Category:Union of Everett Category:Artifacts Category:Laws